


I Bleed the Same

by ahsokathegray



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types, rexsoka - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Order 66, Post-Order 66, Pre-Order 66, rexsoka
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:01:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24443287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahsokathegray/pseuds/ahsokathegray
Summary: Ahsoka and Rex try and make sense of who and what they are after Order 66 occurs. Figuring out what to do with themselves, they remain together for a period of time before parting in their own directions.
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex/Ahsoka Tano, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 62
Kudos: 182





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This fic takes place in between the season 7 finale of The Clone Wars and the start of the Ahsoka novel. I have used the set parameters of canon in order to write this series. There will be spoilers for both the final season and the novel. Loosely based on the song by SYML - Where's My Love (alternate version). Updates are every Friday.

**_Pairing:_** Rexsoka

 _ **Warnings:**_ slow burn, mentions of Order 66, ptsd, injury, death, and future nsfw situations

 _ **Word Count:**_ 1,906

 _ **A/N:**_ the prologue takes place after the season 5 finale when Ahsoka leaves the order, so make sure you’ve seen that episode! 

* * *

The footsteps of the entirety of the 501st legion sounded inside the hangar bay. The armor making contact with duracrete was a sound the Captain was familiar with, although it had been nearly a week since the familiar noise had found him. The Resolute would be disembarking from Coruscant shortly, and was only waiting on the General and his padawan. He hadn’t heard back from him since arriving back at the Temple and finding Ahsoka on level 1315. That was the last he’d seen of her as well. 

He received a comm from one of the Coruscant ground troopers that the last remaining passengers had made their way on board. The alarm that notified that the doors were shutting began to sound and Rex felt the heavy movement of all doors come together and the engine roared. He took this as his que to stand aside and prepare for the arrival of the General and the Commander, awaiting orders for their mission. 

The rest of the men conversed amongst themselves, some sitting on crates while others loitered the area. Their lax demeanors gave him anxiety. He was sure they were unaware of the situation that had just encapsulated their leaders 一 their commander. 

Rex caught sight of the top of General Skywalker’s head and his eyes darted down to look for the top of Ahsoka’s montrals. The familiar shape never came.

The Resolute had a chill he’d gotten used to over the years, but Rex had never been this cold. _Where was she?_ Anakin’s expression held no secret. Something had happened. The General was now close enough to speak, but didn’t. Rex had developed the ability to hide his emotions well, so he kept his face neutral and his posture in it’s naturally strict, upright position.

Anakin cleared his throat and made no attempt to unfurrow his brow, “Did the men have much issue prepping the ship for the mission?”

Not the first thing he thought the General would say, but Rex didn’t miss a beat, “Not at all, sir. There were a bit more supplies than normal, but nothing the 501st couldn’t manage.”

“Good. That’s what I like to hear.”

There was a pregnant pause and Rex decided to cut it short before it got too uncomfortable. He might not have another opportunity that presented itself. Asking about it now would be most reasonable, rather than later when it hadn’t clearly been an object of concern. “The Commander. What were the results of her trial?”

Anakin’s expression was shocked before it quickly fell. It really shouldn’t have surprised him that he asked. If she were gone for some reason without explanation, someone would have asked him.

“She was found not guilty.” 

Rex had wanted to breathe a sigh of relief, but held onto it as Anakin had opened his mouth to continue, “I actually _found_ the person who framed her. It was someone she thought was her _friend_.” He must’ve realized he wasn’t going to stop if he kept going, the anger and pain was evident in his broken voice, “The Jedi Temple asked her back into the Order. She… declined.” 

Rex’s face felt hot. His whole body burned. He physically felt the loss of her. As much as he wanted to slump his shoulders and drop to the floor beneath him, it was his duty to remain stoic. 

“I’m sorry to hear that, General. It will be a tough change of pace to not have the Commander around.” That was all he was going to allow himself to say. Anything more would raise suspicion. Although, Anakin was quite emotive and attached to his feelings even though he shouldn’t as a Jedi. That has been going overlooked for years. He quickly remembered that not too long ago, he and Ahsoka had accidentally discovered something they hoped Anakin was keeping secret. Rex hurriedly pushed the memory away, still thinking that General Skywalker could somehow read his exact thoughts. 

GAR Intel would never be as forgiving with their soldiers as the Council was with their Jedi.

His words had evidently given the General some kind of comfort, as he nodded and walked over to the rest of the men. Only then did Rex release the breath he’d been holding. Skywalker’s vagueness echoed in his head. _Ahsoka wasn’t coming back_. His ears still burned and his chest felt tight. This was the first time he had felt this way since Umbara.

* * *

Over the next year, Rex hadn’t been able to shake that pit feeling in his chest and the fire in his head. First, it was Tup. Then, it was Fives. He loved all of his brothers equally, but something struck him differently when Fives had died. It was harsher, more painful. It hadn’t been on the battlefield. What his brother had so hurriedly tried to warn him about was charred in the back of his mind. He could still hear every word in perfect clarity. 

He did some investigation, hid it away under the General’s clearance code where it would be difficult to reach. The investigation 一 the inhibitor chips 一 didn’t lead to much available information. Everything he found out was something Fives had already uncovered. Nothing came from the archives. What Rex found, he had to research and experiment on his own and with careful precision in order to not get found out. It was considered sedition.

Rex didn’t know if he even believed it. The entire notion was hard to swallow. He decided to just file a grievance report and be done with it. Every bit of the information was indivious to the Republic and the Chancellor. 

He abandoned his research before a similar fate, like Fives’s, befell him. 

The missions, while always having some dark cast shadow, seemed to be more overcast now that the Commander was no longer there to ease the mood. She always found a way of lifting the boys spirits and making the war itself seem somewhat tolerable. The Commander made situations enjoyable and some of his greatest memories in life are the ones he’s gotten the privilege to share with her; the others belonged to his brothers. 

Some of his best days on the field were when he was close to the General. Whether it be in the war room or on a transport, Rex always caught a glimpse of her. 

Her former master kept Ahsoka’s padawan beads in an interior pocket close to his chest. Since Anakin preferred multiple layers, they did sometimes tend to be a size bigger than what he needed. Whenever he slumped or showed consistent movement, the silka beads would peek out. 

Rex’s heart churned everytime he caught a glimpse of them. They were the last physical reminder that she’d even been a part of their legion. Anakin confided in him later on sometime that she’d left behind her lightsabers as well. _Those were a little less practical to carry around than a small beaded accessory_. Skywalker was all that Rex, or any of them, had left. He’d just wished he had something for himself. It wouldn’t be orthodox to rob or ask for a memento from Anakin. He was just a clone and she was his superior. He just missed his _friend_. 

It wasn’t that long ago that Rex did manifest that into his life. He’d never been one for tattoos or ink under one’s skin as his brothers were. They thrived on it, gave them even more sense of individuality. The Captain always figured his armor and hair had set him apart enough. However, it was only after Ahsoka left the order that he craved something more of himself 一 more of her. It almost cost him an arm and a leg to get it done. Of course, he couldn’t get a brother to do it. He couldn’t do it on the upper levels by another artist. It was too risky to have his brothers finding the art somewhere. He had to venture into the lower levels of Coruscant.

Rex, dressed in his civvies, walked into the establishment with nothing but credits and a folded up drawing he’d done himself. He also had a blaster tucked into his trousers and under his shirt and jacket, but no one needed to know that. Everyone in the lower levels probably had one anyway. 

The tattoo was white. He thought it would be a nice change of pace from the dark colors his brothers always seemed to get. He also thought it would do her facial markings the most justice. For a long time he wondered where the tattoo would go. It needed to be out of sight when he had armor on. It wouldn’t bode well for him if any of the Jedi or GAR Intel discovered it. 

He left the tattoo parlor with a pain below his neck. Careful not to touch it, Rex just shrugged his shoulders to ease the discomfort. The markings on her forehead were now forever on his upper back.

It was a while before anyone ever saw it. The communal fresher was perceivably empty late one night and so he took his leave. The Captain tried to clean up long after everyone else, both out of respect and his own privacy. Fives would’ve been the first to find out; that is if he were still alive. He imagined the man would give him hell for it. No, Kix was the one to discover his Captain’s secret tattoo. He had apparently been tending to some bad injuries a shiny had gotten, therefore making him late to the freshers. Kix waited until they were both decent to suggest he’d seen it, “I like it.”

Rex was caught off guard, “What?”

“Your tattoo. I’m sorry she didn’t say goodbye. It’s a nice way to honor her. I know some of the other men, including myself, miss her everyday.”

His brother’s kind words softened him, made him feel less alone, “Thanks, Kix. The kid sure was something.”

* * *

Rex knew his brothers could keep their own secrets. He also knew that they would keep his. He didn’t often step out of line before Umbara, but that mission had given him a new perspective and purpose in his short life. Jesse, one way or another, found out about much of the Captain’s personal endeavors and political opinions. He often agreed with him. However, Rex didn’t speak much about the Commander to anyone, not even Kix. 

However, Jesse was the one who discovered that the Captain would comb the lower levels of Coruscant on his down time. _Probably to look for her_ , Jesse concluded. If he knew or not, the newly appointed ARC Trooper never mentioned it. 

Rex didn’t define it as searching for her, rather he liked to think he was just minding his own business and maybe if he caught glimpse of her, he’d feel a little better. He didn’t even know if she was on-planet. Whatever it was he was doing, or wherever she might be, Jesse always accompanied him. Even unspoken, his brother knew he needed someone to accompany him. He had always reckoned that Rex would confide in him and say something about her. He didn’t press him though.

And so they walked around the lower levels when they could, aimlessly turning corners and conversing. Neither of them were ever on Coruscant long enough to do any good.

Rex had always hoped to see her, but he never did.


	2. Part I

_**Pairing:**_ Rexsoka

**_Warnings:_** slow burn, mentions of Order 66, ptsd, injury, death, and future nsfw situations

_**Word Count:**_ 1,319

_**A/N:**_ part I takes place immediately following the events of the season 7 finale, so there will be spoilers!

* * *

She didn’t need to know what planet or moon it was. She had the coordinates for it, but she would undoubtedly _never_ come back. She had finished here.

Rex watched as Ahsoka paid her respects to his fallen brothers 一 her fallen brothers. Then, the longer of her two lightsabers… dropped to the ground. He didn’t need to ask her. They’d made short, but important conversation while digging. 

Ahsoka had just completed the final step of what they’d planned together: faking their deaths.

The cowl swallowed her, he noticed, when she finally turned at the ankle to head towards the ship. She didn’t dare look him in the eye for long. R7 was the only droid they’d be able to repair, and Rex went ahead and took the liberty of tying him to the tailend of the ship. There was no way he’d fit inside with two passengers, with one of them taking the droid’s compartment. 

“I’ll pilot this time,” she’d offered quietly, but quickly. There was a sort of whisper to her words.

He sighed and retorted, “No. I’m piloting. We need to disable any tracking mechanism or link to the Republic… you’re better than me at that sort of thing.”

She only nodded and they threw what they could into a couple of medic packs. He helped her get into the part of the ship that was meant for the astromech, and then he climbed in himself. She could disable the system from back there easily. 

Normally, he’d ask her if she were ready. This time, he didn’t. Neither of them were.

With reluctance, he started the engine and did everything necessary for lift off. Piloting wasn’t something he usually did, but as a Captain he’d been trained for it better than a common shiny. He glanced back once toward the men, and the ship unfolded itself for flight. The familiar pull of gravity weighed on the vehicle and they were in the air. 

Ahsoka’s hands were on the console, resting on the wires, but still had yet to move. She was frozen; not really looking or focusing on anything. Rex had managed to get the ship moving and she turned around to see if she could see them. He had already gotten them high enough off of the ground that she couldn’t make out any detail, just shrinking colors. 

Orange. White. _Blue_. 

Ahsoka squeezed her eyes shut. She’d never see them again. 

Before she lost herself in thought, she mindfully backed away. The systems link needed to be disconnected. They didn’t need to be trackable in any way, shape, or form. Master Kenobi’s message had transmitted rather quickly, reiterating this. No Jedi should return to Coruscant under any circumstances.

_This is Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. I regret to report that both our Jedi Order and the Republic have fallen, with the dark shadow of the Empire rising to take their place. This message is a warning and a reminder for any surviving Jedi. Trust in the force. Do not return to the Temple; that time has passed, and our future is uncertain. We will each be challenged. Our trust. Our faith. Our friendships. But we must persevere. And in time, a new hope will emerge. May be force be with you, always._

Ahsoka understood that even by not saying it, her old friend was insinuating that any remaining Jedi would be hunted down and shown no mercy. She didn’t know why. The Jedi hadn’t done anything to provoke such a violent end. She wasn’t even a Jedi anymore! She knew he wouldn’t want to discuss it right away, but Rex might know more. The puzzle pieces of this were scattered all throughout the galaxy. There _were_ no answers. She’d wondered what happened to Anakin. Reaching out through the force wasn’t something she could manage right now. The amount of death and agony that rang through her head when she tried… was deafening. She would have to do it at a later time.

“What?”

Rex repeated himself, “Where are we going, Commander?”

She looked up from the pieces of ship in her hand. It was him addressing her by her rank that broke her from her thoughts. They’d made it off-world. It was just the empty blackness of space that held them now. She didn’t even attempt to look down at the rock below; not wanting to risk knowing the name of wherever they’d just been.

Ahsoka sat up straight and looked at him through the glass. She couldn’t say she didn’t know, although she desperately wanted to. She wanted him to decide, “Where would you be most comfortable?”

“Jabiim,” he responded, without hesitation. 

It was an Outer Rim planet he’d heard about early on in the war. _The Battle of Jabiim_. He’d not gotten to go, as he was still on Kamino at the time, waiting to make his debut as a soldier of the Grand Army of the Republic. Despite being one of the worst battles for both sides, it seemed like it would remind him of home. 

* * *

Mid-way through hyperspace, Ahsoka had disconnected the ship’s connection to the Republic. It was something she’d picked up from Anakin and the many _many_ ships he’d stolen. Now, it was as if some common criminal rigged the ship and had taken it for their own. _I suppose we are the criminals that rigged the ship, just higher on the wanted list._ It wasn’t a thought she wanted to have, but it was hard to push away. She and Rex were wanted fugitives. 

The ship came out of hyperspace and she and Rex peered down at the dark planet. Although she knew her star charts, she’d forgotten that Jabiim had a fixed weather pattern. _Rain. Of course Rex would choose a place that had constant rain_. It wasn’t until then that she wondered what had become of Kamino. She imagined that was probably one of the first things to come across his mind. 

Rex looked back at her, as if to confirm that she was okay landing here. She nodded and he brought the aircraft in closer to the atmosphere, getting ready for descent. Out of habit, she checked the surrounding space for hidden ships or military vehicles. There were none. However, she wasn’t going to relax until she knew for a fact they were safe, even for just a moment.

Using the thermal detection device that was built into the ship, the pair aimed for landing on a remote portion of the planet. It would be wise to stay away from civilization, especially since Anakin had betrayed the natives that were loyal to the Republic. But no, that wasn’t it. She and Rex were war criminals and someone might recognize them. 

Dark, teal colored skies enveloped them. Then, they were underneath the rain. 

Ahsoka began to see the wreckage and damage that had been done not too many years ago. The fallen walkers and thousands of first-edition B1 battle droids didn’t go lost on her. Everything had been left to rust. She was busy figuring out how old she must’ve been when Anakin had left the loyalists to die when Rex swerved the ship. Her focus snapped upwards toward the sky and she caught sight of the lightning. It was ravenous. The Captain was doing everything he could to evade its surges, but then again, he was no experienced pilot. _Experience outranks everything_. He’d taught her that long ago and she’d never forgotten it. This was a prime example of what he had meant. He grunted in frustration as the right wing hit a towering, sharp rock. They were too low. The Razor Coast had them. 

An unforgiving, thick bolt of lightning cracked down, taking the down ship with it.

It wasn’t until after the ship lost power that the noise of the bolt sounded, the ring dwindling in Ahsoka’s montrals as the Razor Coast ate the ship. 


	3. Part II

**_Pairing:_** Rexsoka

**_Warnings:_** slow burn, mentions of Order 66, ptsd, injury, death, and future nsfw situations

**_Word Count:_** 2,712

**_A/N:_** I won’t mention spoilers anymore, since everything after part I is as such. there is discussion of injury in this update

* * *

Rex watched helplessly as the vessel plummeted into the teeth-like rock formations. If he hadn’t seen the tragedies of war, this would likely be the most horrifying experience he’s had. Their stolen ship managed to get wedged between two pieces of the razor rocks. They were tall and menacing and had ripped large pieces away from the ship; all of which were now part of the wreckage surrounding them. 

He’d pulled himself from the pilot’s seat with minimal struggle and groaned. That landing wasn’t too kind on the joints. Turning behind him, he saw Ahsoka. It was clear she was unconscious due to the impact. 

Worried feet hit the ground in a rush, the black and brown sediment coloring his armor. Honestly, he’d be more worried that she wasn’t awake, but General Skywalker had enough rough landings that he knew she’d come to. 

The hatch that protected her reluctantly came open and hissed as it fell backwards. Even in her sleep, she was distraught. Everything that had happened still wasn’t lost on her.

Rex looked upwards into the storm. _Rain on her face would wake her up_. 

First, he attempted to call her ranking so that she could push the covering away herself. He did this three times before giving up. Shaking hands made their way up to the fabric 一 to her face. If he didn’t know better, he’d say it had taken him a year to move his hand from the ship to the grey cowl. Finally, he pulled it away, allowing the water to patter upon her face and montrals.

Her eyes fluttered open, “Rex.”

It was more of a cough than it was a word. She’d barely been able to choke it out. The pained expression on Ahsoka’s face made him go pale. She was injured. _But where?_

Nimble fingers pulled the fabric as she tried to show him where it was. She wasn’t able to lift her arms up high enough. 

He looked at her, as if asking permission, so that he could help her remove it. She gave him a look that he _hoped_ meant yes, and he grabbed the ends. One hand brought the cowl up, while one was placed gently on her back. He managed to relieve her of the drenched article without applying pressure or getting her tangled in it. 

It wasn’t until after it was draped over the ship that he saw the affected area. 

A piece of the ship had lodged itself into her abdomen. He looked at the walls around her and concluded that the exposed interior from where she’d disconnected linkage was what harmed her. It was a sharp black plate and it stuck out, moving as Ahsoka breathed. Rex winced. He knew that pain. Because of that, he was kicking himself for not noticing the dark red blood on her as soon as he opened the hatch. There was a lot of it.

He was going to have to help her out of the ship. 

“Careful, Rex. I bite.”

His mind raced immediately to situations far more unimportant to the task at hand. That was until Ahsoka’s hand attempted to motion down to the jagged duralloy protruding from her middle. His brows furrowed upwards together and he gave what smile he could. _The Commander still had her humor; at least some of it._ She winced out a smile back and she managed to move in a position that would somewhat help him get her out. 

Ahsoka placed her arms gently on the Captain’s shoulders, almost as if it was natural. _Even though it wasn’t_. He barely registered them being there. It was almost as if all of her strength had been robbed from her; just like everything else. 

In any other situation, holding and touching her like this would’ve done something entirely different to Rex. He already felt beyond guilty for interpreting her joke wrong.

Strong arms made themselves known around her waist. She knew what strength they were capable of, yet never knew how gentle they could be. The entire act of removing herself from the vessel had burned her insides. There wasn’t a position or movement that didn’t make her want to expel the contents of her stomach. Still, she held composure and clenched her teeth together so that Rex wouldn’t feel any worse than he already did. _He’d witnessed it too_. Any other day she would’ve used the force to aid in their predicament, but there was no question that she shouldn’t. It wasn’t safe to even consider it. 

Somehow they conquered getting her out. The compartment she’d been inside of had been misshapen, so her legs were pinned underneath. Rex sat her down on the small sediment rocks against the wreckage. Ahsoka looked out and began to take in their location. Everything was devoid of color except for the sky. The surface, rocks, water, and clouds were all black. She was sitting in ore. 

Rex fiddled around a bit more and finally she saw what he had preoccupied himself with after she’d safely been on the ground.

R7. Miraculously, he wasn’t any more damaged than what he had been previously. Her expression softened, “He’s okay.”

Her Captain turned to her and crouched down, “ _We’re_ okay, Commander.” 

Something in his eyes gave her strength. He’d saved her more than enough for one lifetime, and he’d done it yet again today 一 twice. 

Rex spotted more wreckage on the other side of the crashed shuttle. It wasn’t from their ship, but from the Battle of Jabiim. There were a few buildings, begging gravity to allow them to stand. He also spotted a few fallen AT-AT walkers nearby. No ships. At least they had shelter. They had a place to repair their ship. It was deserted and any sound they may have made would’ve been drowned out by the storm. That was good. The constant weather pattern was to their benefit as well as his comfort. 

* * *

Ahsoka’s wound was the first thing on a long list of things they needed to get done. The ship was next. The longer it sat out in the rain, the harder it was going to be to repair. He recalled that there was a tarp in one of the bags they’d so haphazardly packed. It was black and would do a thorough job of both concealing the ship and keeping it dry, for now. 

She looked up at him, approvingly and knew she was next. The intruding object needed to be removed. 

Rex leaned in closer this time, prompting her breath to become hitched in her throat. She grabbed onto the terrain beneath her as the man above her steadied his hands for removal. Ahsoka winced as the sharp object retracted, it’s jagged edges catching inside her skin. 

He was no medic, but he knew good and well that she wasn’t using the force to aid in easing the pain. She’s handled equally worse injuries without even flinching. _There must be a reason why she’s not using it_. The object emerged, pulling more blood out along with it. Rex picked up the medical wrap he had on standby and began to unravel it. Pressure to the wound. It would stop the bleeding. With much shakier hands, he wrapped her torso with the white bandages a few times before tying it off. 

The togruta below him sighed in relief and gave him, what he perceived to be a solemn smile. 

“I’m going to help you into that square building over there,” Rex pointed, “We need to get out of eyesight and away from the shoreline.”

Ahsoka nodded her head curtly, “Smart. And thank you… Rex.” 

His features softened at her kind words and he moved his arm under her right one and began to stand. They made it to their feet without issue, and Rex held onto her left side for her support, the wound stable on the right side where they were connected. The soldier took small footsteps to maneuver around the wreckage, and Ahsoka more so hobbled, her legs still numb from the position they had been trapped in. 

The pair had to take a few stops for Ahsoka’s sake. She needed to catch her breath a couple of times, and halfway through they saw that the wound was bleeding through the bandages. That was to be expected, though. The rain on her face encouraged her to push forward, and they made it closer to the squat building. 

It seemed to be the better preserved in the area, but Rex would check out the others to confirm. It was also a task he’d perform normally; scouting the area to ensure the safety of all parties involved; this time it was just him and his Commander. 

Once inside, Rex helped Ahsoka sit down beside the doorway. His first observation was that the door was jammed inside, leaving the doorway open. It could be an easy fix. The interior smelled of dust and mildew, rotting away from not being in use. The largest hamartia was the large hole in one corner of the room, where there was a steady stream of rain. Rex gathered that this had been caused by blaster fire, probably during the battle. Besides that, a few of the walls had caved in, but some still stood. This would allow for some privacy. 

Rex didn’t turn around to look at her, but he knew she had closed her eyes. Her breaths became more even, as she had started to get some well-deserved rest. She had used every ounce of strength she had left to protect him and get into that ship. 

After checking out the remaining “rooms”, Rex glanced at her. He had been right that she was asleep. Promptly, he scribbled onto a note that he’d be searching the area and making sure they were safe. 

Part of him hoped she didn’t wake up before he had come back. He didn’t want to give her something new to stress over.

* * *

Ahsoka’s vision was blurry at first. Blinking away the, all too brief, sleep from her eyes, she went to sit herself up. Only, the task was left incomplete as she remembered the blow to her abdomen. There was more blood coming through the bandages now. Pale fingers reached for the place where Rex had tied it. It had become loose with her movement and needed to be tied tighter. 

The medical wrap went limp in her palms and she tried to maneuver her arms behind herself to redo the knot. _It was useless. Now the wound had no pressure on it at all_. Ahsoka left the bandages at their new home around her waist and noticed just how colorless she was. 

It could’ve been the dust from the crash? Or from the planet? She didn’t remember eating anything that day, except for in the morning.

She couldn’t bear to think that this was all the same day.

Pushing the thoughts away, she reached for the holoprojector in one of her pockets. She needed to hear it again. 

* * *

Rex was returning from his brief round of scouting with newfound knowledge. He made his way through the short maze of collapsed buildings before his eyes found her. She was still leaned up by the doorway where he had placed her, only now she was awake. He felt as though he were just watching her exist from an outside point of view. It was as if she’d come to Jabiim alone. Knowing this wasn’t the planet she would’ve chosen for herself, Rex wondered if this is what she’d look like had she not been able to save him.

He just stood for a moment, recognizing the privilege he had to even see her. 

This is what he’d imagined seeing all that time on Coruscant; that he might come across her and just catch a rare glimpse of Ahsoka Tano in her element. He could only look and not touch. Jesse had found out on his own, with time, that that’s what his Captain was doing. Rex had hoped for a mere passing glance, maybe getting to see her in action, before she ran off to help someone in need. _That’s just what she does_. He honestly doubted ever seeing her like this. 

“What is that?”

Ahsoka looked up at him, nearly startled, “Oh. It’s not an incoming message. I got it en route here.”

Rex perceived the figure in the transmission to be General Kenobi. He pressed his back against the wall and took a seat next to her, noticing his handiwork had been tampered with. He’d address that afterward. “Let me see.”

A button was pressed and the transmission had started from the beginning. 

_I regret to report that both our Jedi Order and the Republic have fallen, with the dark shadow of the Empire rising to take their place… Do not return to the Temple… We will each be challenged. Our trust. Our faith. Our friendships. But we must persevere._

“There’s no fix for this,” Rex remarked, unsure of himself, and holding his tongue from saying what he had wanted. _So this is it? A few words from one surviving Jedi? No explanation? No assistance?_

He knew the answers to all of those questions. Something bigger than any of them, bigger than the war had taken place. The Jedi were targeted with few survivors, Kenobi and the Commander being two of the remaining few. The little explanation he’d gotten came from the transmission he’d received. 

If his thoughts were running rampant, he knew it to be true for her as well. Breaking his train of thought, he pointed at the medical wrap, “My handiwork subpar now?”

Ahsoka managed to give him her signature smirk, “Just help me already.”

He laughed smally before properly undressing the wound. Wanting to preserve supplies, he just reused the original material. Starting the wrap behind her, he wanted to make this less awkward for the both of them. He was still cautious when it came to what Jedi could perform what. No one ever gave him a confirmation of whether or not they could read minds. Rex’s mind was packed with invading thoughts in regards to their continued proximity. 

“What did you do when you left?” the tail end of his sentence broke inside his throat, and he hoped she hadn’t caught it

She lifted a brow before nodding. They hadn’t quite had the time to catch up like she thought they would’ve. “Mostly mechanical work. I fixed small items and attempted to work on larger ones, like airspeeders. I did have a bike that gave me a run for my money though,” she let on.

Rex’s expression lifted, “So you stayed on-planet?”

“I did, yes. Mostly I stayed in the lower levels, not going down too far. I felt like my time on the surface had ended.”

He nodded. He could understand that. It was good to hear she’d kept herself safe and not ventured too far downwards. Now it just itched at him that she’d been there the whole time he and Jesse walked the levels, just never in the right place at the right time. 

By then he had fastened the new knot around her torso. This one was a better knot than the last and should help the wound to stop bleeding. Ahsoka gave him a thumbs up. 

Rex cleared his throat, “I’m a big fan of the beskar armor, by the way.” 

She noticed him admiring the covering over her hand and slid it off, handing it to him, “It was a gift from Bo-Katan. All of this was actually.” Ahsoka motioned towards her entire outfit, but smiled as she saw Rex hadn’t lifted his eyes from the small piece of armor. She understood that even though none of the clones had ever met Jango, that a great many of them embraced their Mandalorian heritage. 

He handed the silver gauntlet back to her and she put her hand out, palm facing him.

“Keep it. It’s worth a lot.”

“Commander, I couldn’t,” he tried to refuse such a large offer. 

Ahsoka persisted, “I’m serious, Rex. It’s part of your background as a Mandalorian. It’s yours.”

He slid the beskar hand piece back over her fingertips, “Then keep it safe for me.”


	4. Part III

**_Pairing:_** Rexsoka

**_Warnings:_** slow burn, mentions of Order 66, ptsd, injury, death, and future nsfw situations

**_Word Count:_** 3,162

**_A/N:_** okay buckle up because this chapter is a tease and i’m not sorry for it

* * *

It bewildered Ahsoka that it was still the same day. Everything that had happened took place only mere _hours_ ago. It felt so far away and yet as fresh as the blood on her abdomen. Jabiim’s night cycle was coming soon and the water was inching upwards. It was going to be an even stranger fact to have this day be in the past.

She looked at R7’s damage. The boys alone had done a number on him, not to mention his going down with their Destroyer. His injuries were manageable from the looks of it, but she wouldn’t really know for sure until she had tools and was able to move. For now, he just needed to be out of the rain.

Rex was working on getting their other piece of mech out of the torrential weather. He’d mentioned something about sliding it underneath a building that had just one wall missing. It would act as a hangar or garage if it could fit in there correctly, he’d reasoned.

Still in her spot by the doorway, she peered out past the Razor Coast. The tide was higher than when they’d crash landed earlier.

It was actually endearing that the Captain was attempting to relocate a vessel that was a hundred times his size. Between the ship being fried and the sediment acting as tiny rolling balls, it should’ve budged. Still, it was admirable of him to try, but he would need to make much more progress if the ship wasn’t going to get any fatal water damage.

_Maybe if she tapped into the force…_

She faltered at first, having an inner debate on what that would bring. Despite Ahsoka’s injuries, she closed her eyes and reached out. Rex was just one man, and even though he was unwaveringly strong and superior to other humans in his very genetic code, there was no way he was going to move a BTL-B Y-wing Fighter-Bomber all on his own. It was a risky maneuver, but she had to help him wedge it out from between the black blades of rock that stuck up out of the sediment.

With one hand placed atop her wound, the other splayed out on the duracrete; becoming one with the ground. She felt the energy in the building around her, felt each individual pebble. The energy from the life around her surged in her fingertips and she made contact with the ship.

Rex didn’t even notice at first that he wasn’t the one moving it. He’d been working at it for over an hour and maybe had finally loosened it enough to budge. That was, until he looked up to measure his success that he caught sight of the former Jedi. She looked pained, but kept pushing on to help him achieve his goal. He made haste for the back of the ship to help get it further along.

She’d made the ship move a few feet closer before she lurched forward, her concentration becoming disrupted.

_Millions of cries. Millions tiring out and fighting back desperately. Millions of blasters being removed from their holsters. The sound and ache of death. The stench of battle and failure. The agony erupting all over the galaxy. The blaster fire screamed deafeningly in her montrals_.

She pulled back out of the force. It was too much. It was too dangerous. She was, for once in her life, scared to tap back into a larger part of herself; the part of her that has defined her very life.

Rex observed as she caught her breath, chest heaving. She hadn’t used the force since… everything went down.

He stepped around the wrecked piece of machinery, and made way for her bent form.

“Commander?”

Ahsoka lifted her unfocused gaze, eyes squinting, “Did it come unstuck?”

“Yeah, kid, it did,” he paused, “I’m grateful, Commander, but you didn’t need to do that. You need all the strength you have.” He _was_ grateful. He’d made, apparently, no progress on his own and she felt obligated to help him. Now that it wasn’t packed between two of the thickest and tallest formations he’d seen, it would be easier to move. The sediment rocks would help get it to it’s new hiding spot. Still, he continued to feel a small nag of guilt in his chest.

She let out a breath, “It was going to get damaged. We would’ve gotten stuck here; or worse.”

Her voice lowered with the last remark, but even with all that’s occurred, she still hadn’t lost any sense of self. She was still her. She was still his Commander Tano.

Rex cleared his throat and thanked her again, informing her he’d be back soon after he tucked the ship away in the makeshift garage.

* * *

The task took him minutes to complete after she’d set the ship free, and he came through the back door of their chosen shelter with the rest of the packs they’d managed to recover. Ahsoka noticed that there were sleeping mats rolled up on the top of two of the medical bags. _Finally, some good news._

“Did it fit like you’d hoped?” she questioned, her voice slow from the exertion she’d just permitted.

Again, Rex felt his neck get hot at her choice of sentence structure, “It did, Commander. I kept the tarp on it to maintain the camouflage and used the ropes to keep it down.”

The young Togruta nodded and continued, “Rex, you don’t have to call me Commander anymore.”

He decided to help lift their spirits, “Would you prefer General then, sir?”

She let her amusement shine through with a slight smile, “Even though that would be accurate, it would most definitely blow our cover.”

The soldier in him would have to adapt. He knew they needed to maintain a cover and had noticed her displacement of his ranking ahead of his name since they’d escaped the Destroyer. Rex would have to adjust to the way her name felt so foreign and unorthodox on his tongue, yet somehow satisfying.

“Yes, ma’am.”

Ahsoka’s enjoyment was wildly clear across her face. She’d assumed he’d never used the latter word before. If the force hadn’t just drained her, she might’ve actually laughed. Rex had definitely noticed her expression and flashed his perfect teeth in a half smile. It was the half smile she adored so much. She felt the action embrace and warm her.

Rex allowed the feeling of airiness linger a bit longer before he asked the question that had been nagging him, “Why have you not been using the force, Ahsoka?”

He felt the tingle on his tongue as the vibration of her name fell out onto his lips.

She pulled her knees up and bit her lip in thought. There was no easy way for them to begin this discussion. Just by that question alone, was much attached to it. There was so _much_ that had happened that neither of them had voiced or talked about yet. They had both witnessed and _survived_ the events of today. It was still so raw, but perhaps together they could form some kind of answers. “I’ll tell you what. Let’s establish a sleeping area and clean this wound, and we can talk about… today.”

The man before her soaked in her words. From his knit brows, she could tell he’d been wanting to avoid it, just as she was. She didn’t reach out for his force signature, as she was afraid to feel what she had felt from it earlier, but knew it most likely held the same opinion.

* * *

Rex had placed the mats in the part of the room where there used to be walls. Now, there were only remnants. The two brown colored mats lay with the ends facing one another. Modesty with established boundaries. She liked it. It was just Rex executing the only protocol he’s known. Ahsoka guessed that they’d have to make their own sort of protocol now.

Rex had helped her move over to what was now the sleeping area and sat her up against the sorry excuse of a barrier wall. Her back lekku dangled over what used to be solid duracrete.

He’d informed her that the hole in the corner of the building could be to their advantage. Instead of going out into the elements to get clean, they had their own private ‘fresher. _If you could even call it that._ The rainwater poured in from the ceiling and drained through the back door, as the foundation of the building was on a downward slope.

However, there was still the chance of getting struck by lightning in the all-too-perfect humanoid sized area.

Rex had elected to go first and now that she could no longer see him, Ahsoka’s hearing had escalated. Since she stared at a blank grey wall, her imagination was all the sight she had. Although, her montrals were telling her that Rex was only feet away and in the process of… removing his armor.

She squeezed her eyes shut and shook the vibrations away. Despite her ability to detect movement and not vision that way, she still felt as if she were somehow invading Rex’s privacy.

Placing his armor gently in a pile, Rex moved the plastoid pieces further over where they wouldn’t get wet. He stood barefoot in his body glove, not thrilled in removing the temperature-controlled item of clothing. His feet were numb already from just the air alone. He was wary about the dropping temperatures as the sun disappeared. _It would be a cold first night, as would all the rest._

He hesitantly removed the last item and was struck with a gust of bitter wind. His teeth clenched together to subdue the chattering. Folding the article, he placed it atop his armor and stepped underneath the rain.

_It felt like ice._

Rex looked up at the sky, the neighboring planet of Taskeed was visible at this hour.

The longer he stood, the more his nerves blocked out the frigid rain. He used the bar of soap that Ahsoka had found earlier, sparingly; not wanting to use too much. They needed to prolong their supplies. It wouldn’t be wise to use up all that they had within a small amount of time. Right now, _and for the foreseeable future_ , they needed to lay low and try to not make supply runs. That would be too risky to do. The events from today would need to pass over first.

Midway through washing up, Rex suddenly became hyper-aware of his vulnerability 一 his _nudity_. His upper back began to burn his skin in the shape of a certain Togruta’s facial markings. He realized if Ahsoka turned around she would see the ink above his shoulder blades. He considered turning around, but quickly decided against the idea. She’d either get an eyeful of one thing or the other.

Knowing she’d never compromise his state and disrespect him, he still felt the need to keep a hand consistently covering the area below his neck.

* * *

Ahsoka was fiddling with her hands when Rex approached, all plated up again. His blue pauldron was noticeably gone. “Rex, where’s your pauldron?”

“It uh, has a blaster bolt through it. Can’t exactly fix it.”

“Oh. I remember when that happened to the other piece,” she was, for some reason she couldn’t comprehend, upset that it had taken damage. She always thought that his helmet was her favorite.

He hummed in agreement, “Are you ready for your…”

She knew what he was implying by trailing off. It was her turn to wash up. _Except she couldn’t sit up on her own_. They also needed to properly tend to her wound, which would require Rex to act as a medic. Kix had fixed her up countless times in multiple places. It was never awkward with him because he’d seen everything a medic _could_ see in battle. Rex on the other hand… had never tended to her quite like that. It would be different, to say the absolute least.

Ahsoka nodded hurriedly, unclasping the beskar armor on her arms and legs. She wanted to do as much as she could on her own, that way it would be less cumbersome if Rex had to do it himself. Her belt followed, the large tasset pieces joining the others on the floor.

Rex placed a hand on her back for support; something that had become a common and welcome gesture for them today, and gave her his free hand to pull her up.

They walked toward the corner of the room that made the most noise and Rex realized he’d have to be more hands-on than he originally thought. He cleared his throat, “Should we clean the wound first or get you clean first?”

His question was innocent, but Ahsoka’s face became consumed with heat. Of course she knew he’d have to assist her in this state, but it hadn’t registered with her fully until the moment begged for a decision.

“Kix,” she cut her sentence short, not wanting to give either of them the painful reminder, “Usually my wounds are treated beforehand, but in this situation I think the ‘fresher would be the better to start with.”

He nodded, “I was thinking that it would be most comfortable and private for you if we sat back to back. That way, you would have support to do it on your own and I will be close enough to help if something goes wrong.”

She looked at him endearingly and approved. _So that’s why he put his armor back on; just his face would get some kickback from the water._ But there was still the matter of her removing her clothes successfully. _Had Rex thought about that already too?_ Ahsoka began to lift the hem of her tunic and the Captain mercifully interjected.

“If it’s not out of line, Comm 一 Ahsoka 一 I could provide assistance for this as well.” He knew she wouldn’t even be able to lift her arms above her head.

Ahsoka halted her actions, the familiarity of Rex’s protection washing over her. It was one of the biggest comforts he provided over the years. He’d started when she first became a padawan and had done so without making her feel helpless, no matter what the difficult task was. It was heartwarming to see that today hadn’t changed that. He was still her Captain.

“No, it’s not out of line.”

“Will you be uncomfortable? I don’t mean to take advantage.”

_Uncomfortable? Not in the slightest; more like intoxicating!_

Ahsoka gave him the go ahead after she slipped off her boots, turning her back towards him. Rex swallowed _hard_. This very image had been a variation of an impossible scenario he’d imagined countless times. Though, the woman before him was never injured and it most certainly hadn’t been on a planet just the two of them had been sent to. _Driven away to._

It was inappropriate for those thoughts to occupy his mind. His Commander could never consider him in that aspect, and most certainly not in their new circumstances.

She turned her chin towards one shoulder and informed him of a zipper at the base of her neck.

Rex silently thanked himself for putting gloves back on. Surely his skin against hers would’ve left him renderless. Shaky hands made their way to the small tab by the nape of her neck and his knuckles brushed against her back lek. He’d never felt it before. It was soft.

The opening in her tunic became larger as he pulled the tab down to the middle of her back, where it stopped. Tanned sienna skin stared back at him.

Ahsoka broke his gaze by lifting the hem of the clothing once more and began bunching it around her waist, showing the man undressing her what to do next. Rex complied quickly and did the same with the back part of her short dress. Out of an instinct that he didn’t even know he had, his eyes diverted upward, maintaining her privacy as he helped her declothe. The navy material gathered at her arms and she held them up so that the arm holes could join the rest of the tunic in going over her head. Ahsoka found his hands with her own and he helped her guide them out gently.

It took a great amount of strength within him to not look at the amount of _bare_ tanned skin before him. For reasons related to his own battle attire, he’d always assumed the Commander had worn a body glove of sorts. However, his peripheral vision told him the tight material around her legs just stopped at the waist.

The rest of her tunic was lifted over her lekku and montrals with the most caution. Ahsoka’s leggings were next.

Her heart pounded on her ribcage, echoing in her montrals. She was sure that Rex could see her very nerves vibrating in a frenzy. _The feel of his hand against her skin. The act of undressing her. The not-knowing what his face looked like behind her_. It all sent her over the edge and left her wishing there was no wound, but it was the very wound that got them into this intimate and unconventional situation.

Rex’s hands moved to her waist and she caught a pitchy gasp in her throat. The dark material began to descend down her legs and, for the first time, the cold air hit her. The heat in her skin from the very act being executed had caused her to not register the frigid temperature of the night.

With a torturously slow pace, Rex pulled the material downwards. Ahsoka had been so focused on retaining body heat that she hadn’t felt the man below her tap on her calf. She lifted one leg knowingly, and he held onto it to keep her stable as he tugged on the fabric around her ankle with his other hand. He repeated this motion with the other leg and Ahsoka was acutely aware there was one item of clothing left. Any other day and she would’ve protested to keep them on, but the clothes that _were_ on her back were all that she had.

Gloved fingers hovered over her waist, afraid to expose her completely. Rex was sure she could hear the blood rushing in his veins.

“Ahsoka?” he almost stumbled on her name, “Please tell me if I’m stepping over a boundary here.”

She shook her head quickly. “You’re not. I’m unable to do it on my own and I一” she paused, “I trust you, Rex.”

His heart surged with both warmth and culpability. He shouldn’t have to be doing this. They should be on the Resolute en route back to Coruscant, and she shouldn’t even _have_ injuries. Rex bit his cheek and continued, hooking his fingers in the small undergarment and tugged gently. He didn’t need to put much effort into the action, as the fabric fell down her legs.


	5. Part IV

_**Pairing:**_ Rexsoka

 _ **Warnings:**_ slow burn, mentions of Order 66, ptsd, injury, death, and future nsfw situations

 _ **Word Count:**_ 2,430

 _ **A/N:**_ alrighty kids, this chapter is another tease and officially the end of day 1 also my birthday chapter :)

* * *

Rex remembered how her back was always uncovered. No matter the intensity of battle, Rex would never understand how she chose to wear such attire. Multiple female Jedi did this, Ahsoka amongst them. 

Upon her arrival resuming duty, she’d cast the old choice aside. It wasn’t until her bare back was in front of him again that he really began to look at it. Her choice of wardrobe over the years was a testament to how much she’d actually matured.

Of course, he’d noticed the lack of skin being shown when she had returned. He felt relieved. He’d always been worried she’d get hurt without reason because of it. Not to mention, the length of her lekku had grown much more. Looking back, Rex began to understand just how young she was, no matter if the war had wisened her.

_There were no children in war._

Still, he’d appreciated her then, too, just as a friend and companion in battle. But it wasn't until she grew up a bit that he noticed her as something a bit _more_ than just his General’s padawan learner. 

He forbade his eyes to linger and continue to maul her privacy. Folding her clothes neatly, Rex returned to her side by keeping his head down and finding her feet in order to make his way back. He shut his eyes, “I’m not looking, I promise you. I’m going to guide you over in the corner where the water is. When we get over there I’m going to help sit you down in it. Then, you’ll have to hold onto my legs so that I can put my back to you and you can use me for support.” His statement was more like a question than anything, quipped and professional as a soldier should be.

Ahsoka sounded slightly younger in her consent, “Okay.”

The pair made for the patter of rain in the corner of their small shelter and did what Rex had proposed. Ahsoka shook the entire time and clung inwardly to herself as she shuffled. She felt the painful reminder of a serious gash in her abdomen upon sitting down. Grabbing Rex’s shin for balance and keeping her breaths even, she waited to feel his back against hers.

Only after he was seated as well, did he open his eyes. It would’ve been the most difficult task he’d carried out if he hadn’t had to dig and bury a legion’s worth of graves only hours ago. Usually, Ahsoka was the one helping _him_ after a battle riddled with injury. His heart broke for her, in more ways than one.

He felt her montrals whisper against his neck and realized she’d leaned her head back, letting the rain wash the soot and anguish away from her face. 

She felt every drop of water in her pores. Never before had she been so appreciative to be clean; not even when she returned from her time on Wasskah, where she and others had been hunted. This was different. Ahsoka had endured so much and managed, by some _miracle_ , to get Rex out as well. 

The makeshift ‘fresher was the cleansing of a time now past. It was the tangible reminder that the hardest part was over. Her body became numb to the icy rain and she thanked the force for making the decision to join Bo-Katan. It placed her here. It helped her save Rex, even if that was the only person she _could_ save. It allowed her to see her old master once more. It put her up against the back of someone she considered to be her rock, and pressed up against him without any clothing. _Even if it was on the wrong si一_

Ahsoka began to process what the two of them had just done. She trusted Rex to undress her while she was unable to do so herself. 

Without tapping into the force, she’d known the entire time that his had eyes evaded her. She felt stricken that she’d had no other choice and that Rex needed to perform that basic task for her. There was a sudden guilt in her chest for enjoying the way his plastoid armor felt against her bare back. He considered her a _friend_ and she contorted her face, realizing that it must’ve been difficult or even repulsing for him to do. _She was naked. I’m so sorry, Rex!_

The man behind her had remained quiet. He was still processing his own train of thought. There was little left to the imagination now. He’d performed such intimate acts with his superior that should’ve never been shared with him. Such actions were to be reserved for someone else of her choosing… or no one at all. Ahsoka was a Jedi and, as far as he knew, she didn’t break the code as their General had. 

He should’ve never offered. He should’ve let _her_ ask him to help. Never had he wanted to disrespect his commanding officer. Despite his thorough detailing of what he was going to do, he still felt as though he took advantage of her shell shocked state. _I’m so sorry, Ahsoka_!

Rex used his elbow to tap the arm of the young woman behind him, “Ahsoka? How are you hangin’ back there?”

“I’m alright, Rexster,” her voice was almost hoarse, “I’m sorry that you have to… participate in this.”

“No. You needed help. It’s not something I was trained for, but it’s an honor to even be here and able to help you.”

She sighed, knowing he meant every word. He was just thankful to be alive. Still, her heart felt contrite for needing him to cross the barriers that defined their precious friendship. 

She grabbed the same bar of soap that Rex had used earlier and carried out his suggestion. _Use it sparingly_. They needed to prepare for getting used to life on the run. She ran her hands across her face one last time, for good measure, “I think I’m ready. How do you want to do this?”

Rex hadn’t quite worked out a solution for getting her up and _redressed_ to tend to the wound. Devising a plan to reverse their situation would prove to be completely more difficult. He came up with something quick, and instructed her to lock elbows with him. In doing this, Rex was able to stand the both of them up without removing his back from hers. If they needed to do this a _second_ time, this would be the new method for getting in and out. 

He moved away from the hole in the ceiling and handed her a small cloth to dry off with. It wasn’t much, but it would do the job. The entire time, the base of his neck burned. She was pressed up against him and, if he wanted to, he could turn around. He wouldn’t. He’d _never_ do it. But, his skin was in flames at the mere concept of it. 

“Rex?”

He hummed in response, the noise cracking in his throat.

“Would you be offended if I tried to dress myself?” she asked with her words slowing.

“Not at all. We can move over and I’ll hand them to you so that you won’t have to bend down.”

They did as he suggested and he picked up her pile of clothes. Handing her the smallest piece of fabric was the most grinding, but everything else was done with ease. Ahsoka had some difficulty, but managed to get her clothes back on almost by herself. She didn’t mean to insult Rex, she had quite enjoyed his hands running along her form, but that was just the issue. It was dangerous for her to engage in such convictions. Additionally, she felt so helpless that she at least wanted to accomplish one thing on her own.

Defeated, she sighed, “So I did say _try_.”

Rex let out a short laugh and asked if he could turn around. Ahsoka had gotten everything on, it was all just a little twisted around. He was met with that same beautiful sienna skin and helped her zip the navy tunic back up. Gloved fingers pulled the tab and ran from the small of her back to the base of her neck, under her lek. 

She’d be lying to herself if she said she didn’t enjoy how his fingers brushed against the more sensitive back lek, _especially_ on the underside. 

He did some adjusting to the tight legging material and she gave him a satisfied smile. How either of them could appreciate these small moments on _this_ day, was beyond him. Tomorrow would be better. 

Ahsoka held onto his arm as he helped lay her onto her designated mat. Once she was comfortable, Rex reached for the medical bag and began to sift through it. _She needed bacta_. He’d nearly gone through the entire thing, “There’s only a few bacta patches and some gel.”

That wasn’t good. 

“I don’t need it for something this minor. We should save it for more serious injuries.” The look in her eye from earlier was gone. She’d really been counting on getting a patch on her abdomen to help with the pain and the healing. Rex’s heart sunk and he nodded, not liking it, but knowing she was right. 

He gathered some substitutes and placed them aside, pointing at her tunic, “We are going to have to raise this up.”

What would’ve been a deep breath from her, was subdued from the injury. Ahsoka nodded and watched intently this time as he began to touch her clothing. _Feeling_ him do it earlier was one thing, but getting to watch _and_ feel this time was almost too much. Slender fingers brushed the skin above the material of her leggings. The sensation almost made her convulse. Rex placed the excess fabric over her chest and examined the abrasion closely. It was bad, but it _could_ heal without bacta. It would just take longer. Ahsoka could feel his eyes on her skin, the way they restrained themselves from lingering too long on her torso.

The man above her gently cleaned it with a liquid, before reaching for the additional supplies. She hadn’t even been paying the action any attention, just his concentrating features. Each time he lifted a brow, or bit his cheek. She admired him all the more. 

It wasn’t until she felt a sharp pain that she was broken from the powerful trance. Rex was closing the wound. She’d only ever had it done the basic way once before, and she was _not_ a fan. 

He noticed her discomfort, “I know. I’m so sorry. The wound needs to be closed so that it won’t get infected. I won’t take much longer.”

Ahsoka grinded her teeth and squeezed her eyes shut. She could feel the cold tool cutting into her skin and pulling it tighter together. Finally, his hands were removed from her. She looked up, her lashes somewhat wet, and Rex was repacking the med bag. Rex let her rest for a while, as he inspected the wound. He didn’t want to declare the task finished until he was sure he’d done a good job at tending it. Kix probably would’ve had something critical to say, he knew that, but he was a Captain not a medic.

“Do you want to talk about it now, or later?”

She focused on him, his expression waning into a frown. _They needed to talk about it_. It’s like she knew he was reminiscing on one of his brothers. 

Rex shifted and moved closer, helping her lean up against the wall behind her, “I reckon’ we should figure out as much as we can right now, while it’s still fresh.”

_It would always be fresh. They’d each always remember every detail of that day. He knew that. She knew that._

She started, “To answer your earlier question, I haven’t been using the force. You knew that though. I’ve only tried twice, and each time… it’s so deafening and so excruciating. All those people, the Jedi, the soldiers. I can’t reach into it right now.”

“What do you hear?” Rex didn’t know how the force worked, but he knew she understood his question.

“I can’t feel people. Master Kenobi, even though we know he survived, he’s not there. I can’t feel Anakin _or_ Senator Amidala. It’s as if everyone, like me, has cut themselves off from the force. Even Master Plo is unreachable. I’m just getting darkness from our connections. But, I won’t know for sure until all of the _suffering_ subdues.”

Rex listened intently, “So we are truly on our own?”

Ahsoka offered him a sympathetic look, “I’m afraid so.”

His shoulders fell. He wanted to ask how many of his _brothers_ had… how many of them were left. But, he knew whatever she was seeing or feeling, there was too much going on for her to focus. He wasn’t even fully sure if she could feel or know the exact number.

“It’s the whole galaxy, Rex. It’s everywhere.”

They sat in the silence of the ongoing rain. It was mostly Rex who had to process the newfound knowledge. None of their friends, none of his brothers, were left to help them. It was him and Ahsoka and the information they had right _now_. Surely, more intel would arrive with time, but for once, they were on the outside of this operation.

She motioned for him to sit in front of her on the mat, “Tell me what you know.”

He waited, trying to organize the jumbled figures in his head, “Contingency Order 66. That was the order given to _me_ , and every other _clone_ in the GAR. The hooded man, his name is Lord Sidious, and for whatever reason, I knew that already.”

Ahsoka’s eyes widened, “That’s the name Master Kenobi mentioned in our last transmission on Mandalore. He said they know of some Darth Sidious and that he might be the mastermind they were looking for. Rex, if this is true, he played both sides of the Clone Wars this _whole_ time. He set this up from the very beginning.”

They discussed it a little further. For some reason, Ahsoka felt the need to withhold what she’d felt from Anakin. It definitely played some role in all of this, she just didn’t know how. She never knew how much agony he’d been feeling. She never knew what her Master had been going through, until he came briefly through the force and went out like a light. His words echoed in her montrals.

_What have I done?_


	6. Part V

**_Pairing:_** Rexsoka

**_Warnings:_** slow burn, mentions of Order 66, ptsd, injury, death, and future nsfw situations

**_Word Count_** : 2,957

**_A/N:_** little slow, but building up to some exciting things!

* * *

The downpour that woke her was torrential. Even with blurred vision, she could see how heavy the rain was coming down through the hole in the ceiling. It was early morning. The sky was a lighter green, maybe a little blue.

Ahsoka craned her neck to get a look at Rex. He was still, but she knew he wasn’t sleeping.

It was all officially in the past. It had happened and it was over with. Something new was taking place, and what happened to them was now past tense. It was set in stone. It was what occurred. Nothing could reverse that.

She’d not gotten much shut eye. The wound had still continued to throb even after Rex sewed and wrapped it. That excruciating pain was present and still twinged, but now came in smaller increments. Exhaustion had overcome the pain. For some reason, she almost felt guilty for leaving Rex in the conscious realm while she drifted away from it. 

The sky let her know that whatever sleep she did get, it wasn’t much.

She shifted, wanting to see her Captain again. He was semi propped up but mostly lying on the mat. It didn’t look comfortable. At any other time, she would’ve reached out through her senses to read what he might be feeling. The force was just unobtainable right now. Anyway, it would be inappropriate to do that to him. She mostly knew just because she’d known him for so long, and because they’d gone through yesterday together.

He was processing, coping, putting pieces together, wondering why. 

Not wanting to disturb him, and having nothing really to say, Ahsoka resumed her original position and squeezed her eyelids shut. Maybe sleep would come if she wanted it badly enough, to escape the galaxy in a blissfully ignorant slumber.

Despite the amount of times he’d glanced up to check on her, Rex didn’t seem to notice the small movements she’d just made were done in a state of awareness. She’d been sleeping for a few hours now. He didn’t know how else to explain it, other than the fact she’d done most of the battle herself while covering him. If she hadn’t, they’d either still be on that moon or awake together. 

Palpatine. Lord Sidious. The Chancellor. The General’s closest confidante besides the Senator.

Rex couldn’t shake the deliberation. It was set in motion since before Jango was even selected to be a template for making clones. It was there when Tup shot General Tiplar. It was there when Fives had been killed. He was set up. Chancellor Palpatine framed him to keep the entire contingency under wraps. It was there again when Kix disappeared at the hands of the enemy rather than being eliminated.

He knew something was awry, but too many of his brother’s were experiencing abnormal ends. Rex didn’t want to follow suit into yet another untimely clone death. All of it just made him wonder what became of Echo. Had the Seppies removed it? Had it been damaged during everything he’d endured? Did he receive or execute the order? He figured he’d probably never know that answer.

Now, he was all that was left. Millions of clones. A few that came close. Yet, he was the only one with the chip removed. Without Ahsoka, that wouldn’t have been possible. He’d been on the trail of it, but not like how Fives had been. Fives removed his own chip. Rex couldn’t forgive himself for not listening to his brother for not removing his own as well. Everything he had, he owed to Fives and Ahsoka Tano.

He was offered a choice. A second chance.

It made him angry. He felt defeated. They were pawns in a game of war all along. No one saw it coming, not even the Jedi. They were supposed to see it! Surely General Skywalker saw it! If he hadn’t… Rex couldn’t begin to bear the repercussions received by one who was that close to such a monster. 

Monsters. 

“What about Maul?”

He’d noticed Ahsoka was awake now. Her breaths weren’t as even and appeared somewhat strained due to her abdomen. 

She really hadn’t thought about Maul. He was gone. The things he said on Mandalore… and about Anakin. How he’d destroyed an entire hyperdrive built to fit a Venator-Class Star Destroyer. Ahsoka wondered how someone could be capable of that. Could she have done it if she were alone? Then, he stole their shuttle out from under them. Left them there to die. Someone like Maul has no regard for life forms outside of themselves. He knew that she and Rex had a slim chance of making it off a compromised vessel.

Her head started to pound, “What about him?”

“He was a rogue, but if he was supposedly killed before the war, do you reckon’ he knew about the Chancellor?” Rex’s voice was rough and it was evident he needed sleep. 

Ahsoka corrected him, “Sidious. And there’s no doubt in my mind about that. He knew Sidious a long time ago. He didn’t even know about the plan. What he did know was the end goal. Maul told me the Republic had already fallen, but no one, not even the Jedi could see it. He said there was no order or justice for him to even be brought to. The only thing remotely like that is meant to replace what we had yesterday.”

Rex carefully processed her words. She hadn’t told him this yesterday. But why? 

She narrowed her brows further as she recalled their conversation, “I knew all of this. I knew enough. When Master Yoda asked me… I should’ve spoken up! I could’ve helped prevent this! Maul’s mind is so mangled and revengeful but I should’ve trusted my gut!”

“Hey!” Rex interjected, “I won’t hear it that this is your fault. There were millions of Jedi who all had jobs to see this coming and they all failed! You saw what they had become and you stepped back. It wasn’t your responsibility at that point. We can talk all day about the things we should have done, but that gets us nowhere. Kriff, everyone has regrets and thinks ‘what if’, even me, but it does no one any good. It pushes us backwards rather than forwards. It happened. You will always be my Commander, and I will trust you first, always.”

The young Togruta shifted and attempted to lean against the wall for support. Rex witnessed her struggle and made way over to her side of the makeshift quarters. He put himself flush against the wall and she held his forearm to do the same. 

She leaned her head back in defeat. He was right. The things he’d said weren’t something a standard issued clone would’ve said. She began to understand just how the war had affected him. It was something she’d noticed before, but never to this extent. He often held his tongue a bit more when they were deployed on missions. Rex was comfortable with her and Anakin, but this was different. He’d become even more independent than just a name and a hairstyle.

Rex had become an individual, a free thinker. She realized he’d, at some point, started to question the war and his place in it. Good for him.

“Thanks, Rex. I guess Maul really isn’t anyone to be worried about anymore.”

“I suppose you’re right.”

Still, Ahsoka couldn’t help but have a feeling they’d be seeing him again. He was meddling in the affairs of innocent civilians and hurting them in his new position. She’d have to intervene if her path ever led her there. One good thing, however, was that he no longer ruled over Mandalore. She wondered what would become of the planet with such an extensive history. 

He glanced down moments later and exhaustion had enveloped her again. This time, the curve of her montral was cradling the plastoid on his shoulder. Because he desperately wanted to sit there while she slept, he had to force himself to get up. Their ship was still in need of major repairs and if something were to happen, they wouldn’t be ready to escape at a moment's notice.

Ahsoka had a few hours of slumber to make up for, so he decided not to leave a note. The hangar would be the first place she’d check if she came looking for him. 

Before he left, he hoisted up R7 and moved him near the sleeping area. It would give her something to do while she healed, and the droid would benefit them if he was repairable. 

Jabiim was actually quite comforting. It reminded him so much of home and it had entirely to do with the rain that never stopped. He did appreciate the significantly less amounts of water. The sediment was caking up on his boots and he stopped to look at the ocean. They didn’t have a lot of rations. If they needed to, there might be something they could catch and eat. 

Their getaway ship was exactly how he’d left it. The tarp definitely came in handy from protecting the mechanism from the rain. Ahsoka was, by far, the better mechanic, but he could do a fairly good job. Rex had already analyzed the ship for repairs. There was a great amount of work to do, but it could be done. It would take a bit longer due to not being a part of a large government with readily available supplies and workers. 

Rex thought about Kamino. It was his home. It still held a nostalgic and positive feel. The Kaminoans knew something. They were the ones who inserted the chips. He felt as if he kept uncovering bits and pieces every minute. 

If the clone army had executed Order 66, then what else had they been programmed to carry out? What were the other 65 orders? Were there more?

He speculated the long-necks had knowledge of these incriminating plans. Why would they take orders to insert chips that didn’t benefit a sentient being. Fives couldn’t even find it on a bioscanner at first. Ahsoka couldn’t either!

The more he questioned, the more topics arose that he hadn’t considered before. Rex didn’t even have one thing to direct his anger and devastation at. 

Day by day. Ahsoka had told him that before she’d fallen asleep mid-conversation. They’d have to take it day by day. It’s all they could do. Rex accepted that fact and reached for the tools.

She wouldn’t have woken up on her own, however, the door that was jammed inside the facility let in just about everything. The black sediment was a nuisance. It was a fine grain and swept the floor of their shelter. It made its way up her nose in a gust and she was suddenly wide awake. 

R7 was beside her and Rex was not.

Ahsoka stretched as much as she could without irritating the gash in her side, and reached for the tools that he set beside her. Might as well be useful. She examined the astromech and, with nimble fingers, began to deconstruct him. Working around the wiring, Ahsoka took note of the parts that needed to be repaired. 

Typically, droids like this would need shop work. R2 was never easy to repair, but she’d been around him enough to know what quick fixes she could manage. Extra parts would have to be acquired in time.

She got a few pieces untangled and removed so that she could focus on them individually. The force would be helpful here, but again, it was completely out of the question. 

The pads of her fingers began to turn red and tender, so she figured R7 could hang tight a little while longer. What she really wanted to do was some recon of her own. Rex had done similar when they first arrived and hadn’t gone very far. She didn’t think she’d be able to get any further than he had, but she couldn’t help her curious nature. 

Rex was nearby and could help her if she needed.

The Captain heard gentle footsteps behind him. Looking around the corner he gave the young woman a sympathetic smile, “What are you doin’ there, kid?”

“Figured R7 needed a break from me. I’m feeling slightly better and wanted to do a bit of recon.”

He lit up. She’d been working on the droid. He also knew that it was actually her who needed a break from working on him. He sat his tools on the edge of the ship and tied some loose ends. No di’kut would let her go wandering off injured and by herself. “I’m gonna come with you. I didn’t quite scan the area as well as I wanted,” he said as a statement rather than an offer.

Ahsoka had slowly made her way to where he was under the makeshift hangar, “Nice set up. Makes my work on the little guy look inferior.” 

Rex began to point out all the areas that needed repairs and Ahsoka gave helpful advice. By the frustration in her voice, he knew that once she was physically able, she’d redo all of the restorations he’d make. Normally, he’d laugh at that, but the pain of their reality tugged him back. Even their situation was hard to swallow. Just being on this waterlogged planet with a broken ship and one of them with an injury, reminded him of it all. 

Everything was a reminder.

“Nah. I’ve never been half the mechanic that you are.”

“Well, Master Skywalker was proficient in crashing ships that we had to repair.”

That was the first time she’d mentioned him in recollection of old times. Old times. It was a cruel humor how circumstances could change so quickly. Yesterday morning felt so far away. 

Rex adjusted his gloves, “Come on. I’ll show you around.”

“Oh yes, do give me the tour, Rex,” she smirked with a lifted brow. 

He wrapped an arm around her back and she threaded her right arm behind his neck with a hand resting on his shoulder. She pressed her injured side into him, not just for balance, but for some small personal contentment. 

The Captain had always been one of her greatest friends and confidantes. He was more than just a copy of millions of the same face, he was the person she trusted most next to Anakin. She even preferred to confide in him over Senator Amidala most times. As they pushed forward out past the wreckage of the old neighborhood, she remembered Lux. After their encounter is when she began to pay more attention to the Captain of the 501st.

It was a topic she’d always considered, but quickly pushed back. It was against the Jedi Code. It was forbidden. Anyway, she cherished their friendship too much to ever breach that conversation. When she made the decision to leave, she hadn’t thought about who all she’d never see again. 

If she was honest, Rex was a big part of the reason she’d accepted Bo Katan’s offer. She hadn’t gotten to properly say goodbye. 

“I surprisingly really like this planet, Rexster. Just, I think, under一”

Rex finished the sentence for her, “Under different circumstances. Yeah, I think so too.”

They’d made it significantly further than what Rex had done the day before. It took a while due to Ahsoka’s state of health, but he just relished in knowing she was fulfilled with doing something productive. He was also satisfied that he’d accomplished an acceptable amount of scouting in their nearby area, for safety purposes. 

The nearest civilization wasn’t too far or too close. The distance could be achieved with a bit of running, but they were tucked away in a corner that no one seemed to touch. 

He was content with their progress, but there was a beacon amongst the ash and destruction they’d waded through. In the opposite direction, there was a fallen AT-AT. Compared to the other ones scattered about, it was in decent shape. It would never work like it was supposed to again, but if they played their cards right, it would be a better shelter than the one they currently occupied.

Of course, it would need work first. Just like everything else. They’d only spent one night so far in the semi-collapsed building and it wasn’t so bad, it could hold out a little longer.

Rex looked down at the Togruta attached to his side and she was already gazing back.

“You’re reading my mind aren’t you?”

Ahsoka contorted her face, amused, “Sure, Rex. Right now you’re thinking about how obscenely drenched we are right now and that these are our only clothes. How are we ever going to dry them?”

The Captain laughed at her theatrics. It was a real laugh, the first genuine laugh since everything went down. 

“No one ever clarified that huh?”

“Not once. Going on four years and I still don’t know if you can,” Rex shook his head and recalled countless times he’d had to keep his thoughts at bay.

She rolled her eyes, “We can read emotions. Not thoughts.”

He nodded and hummed. Thank kark for that clarification! At least it would be somewhat easier to have one’s own thoughts. That freedom alone calmed him in both past and present situations. Rex began to explain his ideas on the old walker and Ahsoka excitedly agreed. It would be warmer, safer, and possibly had supplies. 

Ahsoka listened to Rex’s even voice. It was comforting. Between that and the water pooling in her boots, she felt confident. It was him. It was their new normal. For now, it was safe. She hoped it would last forever, but deep down, she knew it wouldn’t stay this way. 


End file.
